Forget
by DemonDeReves
Summary: Sakura cant remember anything including the boy she once loved. When he comes back can he get her memories back? Does he even want her to remember? sakXsas
1. Why?

Disclaimer- I own nonthing but myself and mabe that bag of chips i left under my bed last year. hmmm thinks i think there still good. runs to room to recover chips**  
**

**Intro **

Why?… why did you leave me? Where were you when I needed you the most? Memories you cannot erase. Scars that will not fade forever set in my body, soul and heart. A past better left forgotten. So why did you come back? So I would remember? Ha! Its too late for that now! You left and it crushed me to see you go! The demons of your past still haunt you and will forever more. There's nothing left for you here, so why? Why come back? To an empty house? A hated existence? I will never understand you or your reasoning.

XxXxXxXx

Forget  
the past with its cruel reminders

Forget  
the love you once had for me

Forget  
all that you hold dear

Forget and maybe we could try again  
maybe fate will give us another chance

* * *

Thats all i got its a short first chapter but ill let me make a long second one. Tell me wat you think ok?  



	2. Unfamiliar Surroundings

**Disclaimer**- I dont own Naruto or the characters, but i wouldnt mind owning Kakashi or Garaa... mainly Garaa. XD oh and the song just goes with it i dodnt make it. nope im not that good lol!

All of your secrets are pressed between the pages  
Of the books you don't open and nobody reads.  
All out of sequence, in cryptic arrangements;  
they're reminders of the memories that you no longer need  
but I have seen how the winter is reflected in your eyes.

I will sing a song of laughter for you.  
A song of forgetting,  
A song to remember me by.

You stand, wrapped in memories while the twilight is filtering  
the warmth from the world, and the darkness falls again.  
You hide all your feelings, despise them as your weaknesses  
when the world seems bewildering, you wear your mask of cold disdain.  
I have seen how the winter sometimes darkens your eyes.

I will sing a song of laughter for you.  
A song of forgetting,  
A song to remember me by.

You look like two children, one golden with spring's blessings;  
the other quiet and frightened by the solitude and dark.  
When the world seems unforgiving take my song of forgetting;  
there's no shame in admitting that you're scared and you've been scarred.  
I have seen how the summer can be greeted by your smile:

I will sing a song of laughter for you.  
A song of forgetting,  
A song to remember me by.

A song to remember yourself by.

XxXxXxX

Chapter 2

A young woman with pink hair sleeps on a bed. She looks to be about sixteen.

"huhhh" Her eyelids flicker a moment then opens to an unfamiliar room.

She starts to observe surroundings and sees she is on a bed with white covers in a small room. The walls on all sides of her are white and two windows to her right with a view of a forest. There's a door on the wall to her left with a clipboard on it and one next to her bed. To the right of the door is a machine, that's connected to her. The lines on the screen go up and down in a pattern. There is a chair in front of her bed facing the windows and a white cabinet to the left of it.

"where am I?" She asked as another thought came to mind. "wh-who am I?"

She continues to survey her surrounding until she falls back asleep.

When she awakes again the suns about to go down. One quick look around and she sees that she's not alone. Someone is in the chair. Their slouched over and light snores could be heard. The person had silver hair and a mask covering one eye. He had black pants on with a loose white shirt.

"hello…" The man doesn't reply

"hello…" She says again a little louder

He stirs and looks around groggily tying to see who woke him. The visible eye widens when it lands on her.

"Sakura! your awake!"

"who is Sakura?"

The man is puzzled by the question and for a moment doesn't know how to answer that question. "you are Sakura. can you not remember?"

"i remember waking up in this room and no one being there, but other than that nothing"

"well your name is Sakura. you … had an accident and you've been in coma for about 3 months now.'

She just sat there with a thoughtful look on her face trying to grip with what she just learned.

"ill be right back. im just going to get a nurse"

"ok"

She watches as he walks out of the room, a slight frown gracing her lips. 'who is that man?' she asks herself 'he looks to be in his 30's but his demeanor suggests an age beyond his years.'

XxXxXxXx

Kakashi pov

When I returned with the nurse, Sakura was already asleep again. She seems so fragile and pale against the white sheets. I wonder why she can't remember. Is it because she doesn't want too? 'sigh' I guess all I can do is watch over her and make sure she doesn't remember until im sure she can handle the truth. I return to my seat to wait until visiting time is over.

XxXxXxXx

umm yea thats it so far! r&r plz! hahaha and if you have any suggustions feel free to write them. i swear i read them lol!


	3. Learning and Retraining

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Happy? Wait I own you!!! muahahahaha! Your parents sold you to me! so now you obey my wishes! …………… go get me a soda.

Thank you for reviewing! I would comment on them but it would take up too much space, as you already know. Thanks too the following for their reviews.

lainey-bo-bainey

Kit.Koneko.Kagehisa

animegirlfan

XUchihaSakuraX

fireblue8

sakura-nin

55Itachi88

Ginki

**Forget**

- Sakura POV -

Only a week has gone by since I have woken up. It seems like years! I can remember a lot like the ninja rules and history, but I can't remember people. If someone gives me a hint, facts just come to mind. Everyone has come to visit me but all I get is a vague sense of recognition. _sigh_ Its so hard! These people say they know me but I don't know them! They tell me memories, that are just story's to me. Made up and fake, I can't remember laughing, training and hitting Naruto… but I can under stand the hitting. I know he means well but sometimes he just needs to calm down.

'**Your telling me'**

'_Exactly… wait who said that?'_

'**You did'**

'_I did not! Ok im just going crazy and hearing voices… there's nothing there."_

'**I am not crazy! But you are hearing voices or at least in your head.'**

'_I didn't say you were crazy I said I was. Plus if I don't see you then your not there, easy as that.'_

'**So? I am you. Of course im the prettier one though and if you don't see me then who's sitting in the chair?'**

'_No one that's who and you cant be me because I am me. See logic always wins.'_

'**Oh but I am and did you even look in the chair?'**

'_No'_

Normal POV-

Sakura had her eyes closed during the conversation and she now opened them. **"over here" **the voice called caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise. Ever so slowly she turned her head towards the chair, looking straight ahead. breathe …breathe! Nothing's there so I shouldn't be afraid. **'heh wrong again'** Sitting in the chair was a girl that looked like her. In her pink hair was the Konoha hatake, she wore a red fighting kimono with black shorts. It had a slit on the sides so she could move better. A kuni holster was on her leg. But what struck Sakura the most was her short hair. Sakura's hair was so long it reached her mid back.

'_Ok so you look like me big deal.'_

'**It is a big deal to me. I am you, or the you that's forgotten.'**

'_So you know all those people?'_

'_**Yes and I can do this…' she lifted her right arm and Sakura's arm followed**_

'_Wa-what are you doing?!'_

'**I am you so I can move but only when your weak or you let me. hehehe or if your not paying attention.'**

'_Hmmm …ok hey! Is there anyway to get my... uhh your memory back? So I will know everyone?'_

'**No, I can not. I remember but I can not give them too you.' Her eyes darkened and sparkled with unshed tears**

'_Well can you least share the ninja information? Not the memories just what I learned?'_

'**You have to train to get it. I will help you but mainly just guide you.'**

'…_not…cool…'_ Before she even finished speaking she was sleeping

'**I guess it was too much for her or me. hn … its time to go back.' She walked over to the sleeping girl and laid her hand on her. In the blink of an eye she was gone.**

… In the clearing …

Kakashi had Naruto and Sakura sparing, too see how much she could still remember. Her body could remember most of her moves but the time in the hospital had made her weak. She was focusing on instinct alone to fight. Currently she was using a shadow clone to catch Naruto off guard. When it threw a kunai at him; he dodged. Being directly behind him, Sakura dodged it too by jumping in a tree. She then leaped towards him. Only to find herself, on her back staring into clear blue eyes. The shadow clone came up behind him, one punch sent him flying at a tree.

A kunai was sent towards the opposing clone. _poof_ not giving the smoke time to clear Sakura charged through it. When attempting a roundhouse kick she missed her target but clipped his shoulder. He got up with two kage bushin, one going left and the other going right they ran at towards her. She punched the ground creating a crater and destroying the replications. Naruto stumbles backwards into Kakashi, who suddenly appeared behind him.

"You're getting better but your not thinking. Fighting is more than physical. It's mental and that's what your best at. Try again and this time use both your strength and mind." Their Mentor offered before going back to his henti book

They spared for a few more hours each trying to find an opening in the others defenses. Without warning Naruto came towards her head with a kunai. She dodges with a replacement jutsu and appears behind him. Using another roundhouse kick in the air she sends Naruto crashing into a tree. He got back on his feet and charged. With a sudden burst of speed she once again knocked him off his feet and pressed a kunai to his throat. After a few seconds she releases and falls onto the ground beside him.

"Ugh… no more training." Came from the pink shinobi

"Remember tomorrow you have to train with the Hokage-sama on your medical justu." With that he disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

"Damn him, hes late and then after hours of practice I have to train some more. Is he always like this?"

"If you train more then maybe you could remember something!"

"True, and maybe next time you wont hold back" she chuckled at his stricken expression "What you think I didn't notice? Im still weak from being in the hospital and I can't even remember a lot of my training"

"Sakura-chan!"

"What? I was only stating the fact." He pouted and faced the trees

"You didn't have to be so mean about it"

"Would it help if you came with me for dinner?"

"RAMEN!?"

"heh, you sure like that don't you. Fine but your buying you own!" _'damn those puppy eyes'_ she watched as his face lit up in childish joy before walking off to the Hokage tower.

XxXxXxX

So that's chapter 3. I still need a beta reader, since im not that experienced in writing fan fictions. Tell me what you think of it so far and what parings you want other than Sakura and Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke needs some competition?


	4. Naruchan's Entrance

**Disclaimer**- I own… this fic! But not the characters other than my original ones or the naruto series….. yes this makes me sad too cause there would of been so much fun if I did..

I like to take this time to thank everyone who has read my story, and those that left reviews! I love you! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Forget, Naru-chan's entrance  
**

Sakura was sleeping in a small white room. It held a desk, closet, bed and side table. The whole room was scarcely furnished and tidy. The bed was against the middle of the southern wall with the table to the left. Two windows adorned the west wall with some picture frames and a scroll portraying a lake and the surround forest. There were three pictures; one with team seven, another with her family and the last had all her graduating class. The wall across form the bed held a desk on the right and a closet to the left, with two feet separating them. The desk was white like the room and had a lamp on top, along with a book and some writing utensils. The last wall was where the door was located. It was about three feet away from the bed. In all the room was spacious because of the lack of clutter.

The young women opened her eyes, her body sore all over. Quickly she glanced around and remembered the past few days. The Hokage while nice was also lazy. So she explained techniques and then showed Sakura how to do it. This went on for a while, just explaining the basics and not even letting her the chance to try. However the Hokage breezed right through the basics and told her of everything she had previously learned. Then sent her to the Konoha hospital to practice. The only thing she spent a lot of time on was the focusing of chakra to utilize her monstrous strength. When training started she moved back to her house. No one was home, that didn't surprise her though. She was told long before that, she lived alone and her parents were deceased. The thought made her sad, but she knew she could not dwell on the fact. She didn't know them, all she had was the pictures scattered around the house. The family smiling happily behind the glass frames.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she sat up. Her pink comforter falling to the floor with the small movements she made. Staring blankly ahead for a few seconds before getting up. She stretched, while glancing out the small window beside her bedside table. The sun was just starting to come up. She went to her closet. Searching trough her clothes she found many of the same outfits. _'I need to go shopping soon'_ She picked out a pair of black shorts that were in abundance. Next she searched for a kimono that wasn't pink. Spotting only two, one white and the other black. They were the same design just pink where it was white. She grabbed the white one. With her outfit decided she walked to the bathroom.

Tossing the clean outfit carelessly on the floor she slowly took off her clothes. The silky nightgown hit the floor. She picked it up, and tossed it into a basket beside the door. The bottom of the pink gown didn't go in but she just shrugged and decided to fix it later. She caught sight of her disheveled appearance in the mirror.

"If only…." She just sighed and stepped into the shower. Turing on it, she winced as she was hit with a cold blast of water. "Shimatta!"

Sakura quickly turned on the hot water, as soon as it warmed up enough she started to relax. Not even thinking about what she was doing she washed her hair and body. Finishing her shower in relative peace. Dropping the soap once, a stray thought about being in prison made her thankful she wasn't a guy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After her shower she went downstairs to make something to eat. Sakura had just finished washing the dishes from her small breakfast, when a knocking on the door interrupted her. _'Now who could that be?' _She went into the other room, the person at the door continued to assault the innocent door. When she opened it the person fell forward slightly.

"Naruto-san, what are you doing here?" The pink haired Kunoichi smirked "Or should I call you Naru-chan?"

Standing in the doorway was a well-devolved blonde with whiskers on her face. She was wearing a blue kimono with little gold fish swimming at the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the kimono. The silver obi matched the silver that was creating rippling effects on the kimono.

"Awww how did you know it was me?" The blonde crossed her arms and pouted

"I heard Kakashi-sensei complaining about it once. I think he called it…." She frowned slightly in concentration "… the sexy-no-jutsu."

"Yea, of course that henti would know." He grumbled under his breath

"Hey Naru-chan of I tried that jutsu would I just become naked, or an older pretty women. Oh! Or maybe even a guy!"

"I don't really know… no girl has tried it before, I did teach it to Konohamaru. He became a rather pretty lady. Though it could still use some work."

"Hmm you should teach it to me sometime. Maybe I could even use it as a disguise if I become a man."

"Sure Sakura-chan!"

"I must say that kimono looks rather nice on you."

"Oh… umm thanks?" Naruto blushed slightly "Well I better be going. If I can't trick you, there's no reason to be walking around like this."

He/she quickly walked off before anyone else would notice who it was. Sakura just watched him, giggling silently. _'Oh I wonder where he got the kimono from. I should ask him later, it would be nice to have one for the next festival.'_ With those thoughts she resigned herself to go train. Today was supposed to be her day off but she figured if she was ever going to be a ninja again she might as well give it her all. So she grabbed a backpack and went to the Konoha library, hoping there might be a scroll or two there that she could learn from.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The library was divided into four different sections, each one on a different level of the building. One was for everyone; it contained scrolls on the history of the fire nation. There were cooking scrolls, how to scrolls, stories and other common scrolls that would be no danger if an outsider got it. The next section you could only get into if you were a ninja of any level or an order from the Hokage. This was the last section a genin and chuunin could get to. Separated with the more difficult scrolls near the top shelves. It held scrolls on basic justus, ninja history, rules, basic information, and other simple necessities they would need to know. Then more complex and intricate justus needing advanced chakra control and knowledge. The third section was as far as anyone above a chuunin could go without permission from the Hokage. It contained justus special to Konoha. Forbidden ones that could be used but wasn't allowed outside of the village. Secretes that were meant to be protected. A lot of information could be found here, ranging from research experiments to unwritten rules. The unwritten rules just mean, they are not to be known by the villagers but carried out by Anbu. After proving oneself successful they are taken there with an older anbu member, where they read all the unwritten rules. It could take three months to 5 years to prove themselves. The rules are the only part that's kept lock up on that floor. They're kept in 3 separate chests pilled on top of each other against a wall, with locks and seals to prevent access to it.

All these sections were protected, each one gaining in security. The common one was on ground floor, the second floor was for ninjas, the third advanced/older ninjas, and the fourth section was instead underground. It was the forbidden section, hardly anyone has ever been in it and even fewer are able to enter whenever they wish. The Hokage is the only one with the power to allow others to enter.

Now this was all stuff Sakura knew already, because a while back she decided that she didn't want the other Sakura's help in training but knowledge like that was ok to share. She wanted to become strong on her own, not relying on some phantom person who looked so much like her. Where to find places, how to cook, basic information, that type of stuff was just known to her without asking because the other one agreed with her. So she soon found herself in the highest section she was allowed in. She grabbed scrolls in Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Along with medical ones, showing body parts in-depth with and without chakra paths. She sat at a table for hours absorbing the information in the books. The hand seals and motions used for each jutsu along with what the jutsu would do. Memorizing every detail she could, knowing that later she would be able to recall the information easily. She read through lunch and on into the evening, when a librarian came and told her they were closing. She just sighed and collected the scrolls she wanted to look over again and the ones she didn't get to read.

She walked down the Konoha streets in a daze, thinking about all that she had learned. Heading to the place she called home, the pink-headed woman began to made plans. First she would learn as much as she can from the library, then she would ask to be permitted a leave of absence to train and travel the fire nation. Of course some would want to accompany her but she wanted to do this alone. Konoha was a nice place, full of nice people and she wanted to protect it. If that meant leaving for a short time then so be it.

* * *

Still in need of a beta-reader/tester/whatever you want to be called. Be sure to review so I at least know im doing _somthing_ right. 

**Translations**

Shimatta - Damn it

Kunoichi- Female ninja


End file.
